Goresan Kala Ujian
by dheeviefornaruto19
Summary: Hari ini hari pertama Ujian Kenaikan Kelas. Hinata mendapat tempat duduk di sebelah kakak kelasnya, Naruto Uzumaki. Saat ujian, bukannya mengerjakan, Naruto malah asyik menggambar di soal ujian. Tapi siapa sangka di balik itu semua akan ada sesuatu yang manis?


**Goresan Kala Ujian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Goresan Kala Ujian** © dheeviefornaruto19

.

.

Happy reading! :)

.

.

.

Hinata baru saja tiba di kelas XII IPA 3. Dia tidak terlambat, mungkin tepatnya bisa dibilang 'kepagian'. Kebiasaan baik yang sebenarnya kurang pas untuk pagi itu, karena kelas itu benar-benar terlihat angker ketika masih kosong, tak ada orang.

Ia melihat ke dalam kelas itu. Benar-benar belum ada satupun yang datang-kecuali dia tentunya. Hinata berkeliling perlahan untuk mencari meja tempat dia akan mengerjakan ujian nanti.

Sekedar info, SMA Konoha memberlakukan sistem "junior-senior" setiap Ujian Semester. "Junior-senior" itu maksudnya, dalam satu ruangan ujian-tepatnya dalam satu meja-seorang kakak kelas (senior) akan kebagian duduk dengan adik kelas (junior). Inti dari sistem ini adalah untuk menghindari terjadinya kecurangan selama Ujian berlangsung (baik dari senior maupun junior), bahkan saking ingin menerapkan keamanan yang disiplin, sekolah itu bahkan selalu setia menyiapkan 5 paket soal ujian yang "eksklusif" untuk siswa-siswinya.

Hinata-yang notabene punya otak di atas rata-rata-merasa tidak masalah dengan sistem ini. Nara Shikamaru XI IPA 1, Temari XI IPS 1, dan Sasuke Uchiha XI IPA 2 yang juara kelas juga no problem. Tapi bagi mereka yang-maaf-punya otak menengah ke bawah, mau tidak mau harus berusaha belajar untuk mencapai KKM (Kriteria Ketuntasan Maksimum).

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat namanya "Hyuuga Hinata" beserta nomor pesertanya di meja nomor 2 dari depan, posisi dekat dengan jendela. Hinata melirik ke meja di sebelahnya. Matanya menelusuri identitas siswa yang kelak akan duduk di sampingnya

Uzumaki Naruto. 183.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengeluarkan pensil, pulpen, dan penghapus dari dalam kotak pensilnya. Ujian akan dimulai. Ia lalu memejamkan mata sejenak, dengan menangkupkan kedua tangan, berdoa pada Tuhan agar dia bisa menjawab soal ujian dengan lancar.

"Tas taruh di depan, di meja hanya ada alat tulis," kata Sensei Anko dengan lantang ketika Hinata menyelesaikan doanya.

Hinata dan murid-murid lainnya menurut. Setelah dirasa suasana kelas sudah tenang dan murid-murid siap untuk melaksanakan ujian, Sensei Anko pun mengeluarkan kertas soal dan jawaban dari dalam amplop coklat di depannya.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka. Tiba-tiba masuklah seorang cowok berambut jabrik. Wajahnya berkeringat, tapi dia tetap memamerkan senyum lebarnya ke seluruh kelas.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Anko-sensei!" ucapnya lantang sambil membungkukkan badan di hadapan Sensei Anko.

Hinata memandangnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa cowok itu bersikap tenang-riang malah-di hadapan Sensei Anko yang notabene guru killer di SMA Konoha? Ketidakdisiplinan sekecil apapun, biasanya tidak akan Sensei Anko beri ampun hingga murid itu jera.

Di luar dugaan Hinata, Sensei Anko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Duduklah sebelum kau kusuruh keluar dan berjemur di lapangan."

Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Sensei Anko (yang dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Sensei Anko). Tiba-tiba dia menjadi kebingungan ketika mencari tempat duduknya. Hinata menahan napas, mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan...

"Di sini..."

"DI SITU, NARUTO!"

Sebuah suara lantang meredam suara lembut Hinata dengan hanya sekali tarikan napas. Inuzuka Kiba, demikian nama cowok yang berteriak tadi. Hinata kebetulan tahu namanya saat mendengar obrolan para cewek di kelasnya mengenai Kiba.

Naruto mengacungkan jempol pada Kiba dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ketika iris blue sapphire-nya bertemu dengan iris lavender Hinata, dia berkata sambil tersenyum,

"Ohayou."

.

.

.

.

Ujian sudah berlangsung selama 30 menit. Hinata sudah mengerjakan sebagian soal Matematika di hadapannya dengan lancar. Tinggal 20 soal lagi, pikirnya.

Tanpa sengaja Hinata menoleh ke sebelahnya. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk mencoret-coret kertasnya, mungkin juga sedang berkutat dengan soal Matematika. Tapi ketika cowok itu memundurkan badannya dan bersandar di sandaran kursi, Hinata hanya bisa terbelalak kaget memandang kertas soal Naruto.

Sebuah sketsa pemandangan sungai dan hutan yang sederhana (karena hanya menggunakan pensil) terlihat begitu menakjubkan di mata Hinata. Air yang mengalir dalam sungai tersebut benar-benar terlihat nyata dan hidup. Pohon-pohon di sekitar sungai itu juga nampak rimbun, walau hanya sketsa. Hinata membelalak sekali lagi.

_WALAU HANYA SKETSA!_

Hinata segera mengedipkan matanya. Terlalu lama dia memandangi gambar itu dengan tatapan bego bak orang kampung yang baru pertama melihat lukisan Monalisa. Dan juga terlalu berlebihan. Diliriknya Naruto. Cowok itu sedang memejamkan matanya, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dan ada sesuatu yang membuat Hinata tidak mampu memalingkan wajanya dari Naruto.

Wajahnya ternyata manis. Rambut jabriknya kuning cerah. Ada 3 garis halus di pipi kiri dan kanan cowok itu. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan yang membuatnya terlihat menarik. Hinata tidak akan mampu melupakan mata biru safir Naruto yang teduh dan menyejukkan saat tadi menatapnya, seakan menyusup ke dalam jiwanya, membuatnya melayang. Senyuman itu, membuatnya terlihat...

_seksi_.

Hinata merona ketika melafalkan kata itu dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Hinata bingung hendak makan di mana. Semua kantin penuh dan sesak akan murid-murid. Bahkan taman juga penuh. Hinata menenteng kotak bekalnya dengan gontai, sembari matanya mengawasi setiap sudut, berusaha menemukan tempat yang pas untuk makan.

Lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Di kedai Ichiraku, cowok itu, Uzumaki Naruto, 183. Cowok pemilik iris biru safir dan senyuman seksi. Dia sedang berjalan membawa ramen instan di tangannya.

Hinata tertegun.

Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Hinata tidak sedang bengong menatap Naruto. Tapi... kenapa cowok itu berjalan ke arahnya?

Hinata terkesiap melihat Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan semangkuk ramen instan di tangan kirinya. Mulutnya masih mengunyah. Hinata terpaksa menunggu cowok itu mengunyah makanannya dulu.

Glek. "Hai, Hinata."

Hinata terkejut. Darimana dia tahu namaku?

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," katanya sambil tersenyum. Hinata merasa panas di kedua pipinya.

"A-apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Datanglah sore ini ke Taman Konoha. Jam 3. Aku akan menunggumu... di depan Sungai Konoha"

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

.

.

.

.

Jam 3 sore di Taman Konoha.

Naruto mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, mengepal erat. Ia terlalu gugup, oke. Sebab ini pertama kalinya Naruto janjian dengan cewek.

Ketika berbalik, Naruto menangkap siluet seorang gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya. Rambut indigo-nya yang terurai mengikuti gerak tubuh sang gadis. Roknya bergerak mengikuti langkah sang pemilik tubuh.

"Uzumaki-senpai, aku tidak terlambat kan?" tanyanya dengan napas memburu.

"Walau telat 2 menit," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir. "Eh, jangan panggil dengan sebutan 'senpai' dong, membuatku terlihat tua. Panggil 'Naruto-kun' saja".

Glek. "Baik, Na-naruto-kun..."

"Nah, karena kau sudah datang, maka langsung saja."

Hinata hanya bisa memandang Naruto dengan bingung ketika melihat cowok itu menarik tangannya menuju ke salah satu bangku yang ada di depan Sungai Konoha. Namun, di sisi lain hatinya bersorak dengan detak jantung yang berdebar. Sentuhan tangan Naruto lembut dan hangat.

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai ini, Hinata?"

Hinata terkejut ketika Naruto membuka sebuah gulungan kertas HVS yang ternyata berisi gambar... HINATA! Seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan serius menatap ke kertas ujiannya. Itu benar-benar mirip dengan Hinata!

"Ini... aku?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku menggambarnya ketika kau mengerjakan ujian. Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

Hinata mengangguk takjub. "Ya, indah sekali." Bahkan dia seakan berkaca ketika melihat gambar itu.

"Aku akan mengirimkan gambar ini ke kompetisi," kata Naruto santai.

"Kompetisi?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ada kompetisi yang temanya mengangkat tentang 'inspirasi'. Setiap peserta harus menggambar orang yang dianggap sebagai inspirator. Dan orang itu adalah kau, Hinata."

Hinata kaget. "Aku.. orang yang menginspirasimu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau... cewek pertama yang membuatku mampu untuk menggoreskan sketsa ini. Selama ini aku jarang menggambar objek manusia. Tapi kau berbeda. Kau terlihat menarik saat digambar, Hinata-chan."

BLUSH. Hinata merona ketika dipanggil dengan embel-embel "Chan". Apalagi ketika Naruto bilang kalau dia... menarik?

"Nah, aku menyuruhmu ke sini karena aku harus menggambar satu gambar lagi. Aku mengirim dua gambar," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Duduklah di bangku ini, aku akan menggambarmu."

Hinata mengangguk malu. Pipinya makin merona ketika Naruto mulai duduk di hadapannya sambil menggambar dirinya. Berkali-kali tatapan Naruto menyetrum Hinata.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi gadis itu. Gadis manis... batinnya. Ia makin bersemangat menyelesaikan gambarnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, perasaan mereka telah bertaut, menciptakan siluet cinta tak kasat mata.

.

.

.

The End

.

Nah, gimana nih minna? Ini di-republish, kuharap tidak ada Typos yang menggangu. Rencananya aku akan membuat sekuel Fic ini.

Please review ya...

.

.

Sign,

Devi Yulia


End file.
